Wake Me When The Dream Begins
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Dean and Sam Winchester are spoiled and rich. Dean's life is thrown into turmoil when he is forced to marry or lose his millions. Not hunters and Dean is a jerk.
1. Chapter 1

I am really, really glad so many people have taken such a liking to Dean and Arandi and Jensen and Arandi. I don't know how many ideas I can still come up with but I'm trying.

This is Dean and Arandi AU where once again Dean and Sam are not hunters but instead spoiled rich boys.

I know this story line has been done countless times but I wanted to give it a shot and I mean the forced marriage story, since I have gotten a request for a story where Dean is a spoiled jerk and Arandi can't stand him at first.

WAKE ME WHEN THE DREAM BEGINS

NEVER LASTING EVERLASTING

Dean stood staring out the huge glass window of the building where he ran his company. The sun was going down and he was still processing the news that he had been dealt earlier.

The door to his office opened and closed but he didn't turn seeing his father's reflection in the window.

"I'm sorry Dean I wish that I had known your grandfather was planning this and I would done what I could to have to change his mind but now it's out of my hands." John sighed.

"Why would he do this to me dad? Haven't I done a good job running this company?" Dean answered.

"It has nothing to do with your abilities of your job son you know that. Your grandfather was just very old fashion and he wasn't too thrilled with your less than stellar dating record."

"I like sex so does every living man with a libido and the fact that I can get it just about whenever I want makes me the bad guy." Dean snapped.

"Hey don't take it out on me boy." John snapped back.

Dean finally turned around to face his father. "It's bullshit, I have to find and marry someone in less than two weeks to be able to keep my multimillion dollar fund. How could he possibly think a thrown together marriage is going to work?"

"He wanted you to be more responsible and stop spending so wildly."

"I don't spend anything that I don't earn now do I?"

"Dean the fact that you get more ass than a toilet seat hampers your image." John scolded.

Dean smirked. "I can't help it that I'm a hot commodity."

John smirked back. "Your looks are not what get those beautiful women between the sheets with you and you know it."

"Where would rich men be without gold diggers?" Dean grinned.

"What was your longest relationship?"

"Three weeks and that's because she loved to…..you know what never mind."

"Do you even remember her name?"

Dean blinked and opened his mouth to answer but for the life of him he couldn't recall the woman who had literally blown his brain.

"Did you even know her name while you were dating?"

"We never dated just well you know."

"I'm completely surprised that you and your brother don't have children all over the world." John sighed.

Dean shuddered at the thought. "Don't ever count on me making you a grandfather because me and snot noses and dirty diapers will never click."

"Yeah and then they grow up to be you how could you miss out on that?"

"Very funny dad." Dean groaned. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I may be able to save you but you will have to get married Dean there is no avoiding that stipulation, not if you want your fund."

"Fine I'll get married but no one better expect it to be perfect."

"There is going to be another human involved in this Dean you have to at least be civil."

"Just make sure she's presentable." Dean sighed plopping into his office chair.

"Yes sir." John bowed sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stretched his legs and moaned as the orgasm rolled through him and he came down his secretary's throat.

He was going to have to let her go soon and he had all the information that he needed to make sure that she didn't try to sue him.

But fuck she gave good head and he had needed a little tension relief.

She tried to kiss him but he turned his head, not that he minded his own taste but not with her.

"Quitting time Kelly." He hinted.

Kelly stood up straightened her skirt and gave him a cold stare before walking out and leaving him alone to clean and zip himself up.

He sighed loudly and then grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

He was going to keep enjoying himself before he had to be shackled not that that was going to stop him. He hoped they didn't expect him to be faithful to someone that he didn't even love.

How could you love someone that you barely met?

Sam joined him on the elevator. "So are you married yet?"

"You're so fucking funny." Dean growled. "You know damn well you're next."

"Yeah well now that I know what to expect I'm finding someone that I actually want to be married too."

"Oh come on Sam we are not meant to be with just one woman."

"Yeah and how often do you think that we would get so lucky if we didn't have our millions?"

"We are not bad looking men." Dean countered.

"Go with that bro or have you forgotten that one time that we broke down on the road and we had no phone signal and we were both covered in dirt and oil and not one woman would give us the time of day and then when one of them recognized our name suddenly they were all over us."

"I still got a threesome out of that and didn't pay for the room." Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes but laughed.

Dean sighed loudly. "It's just weird Sammy that with all the women I've been with." He did a one handed air quote. "I can't think of one that I would want to spend a month with let alone the rest of my life."

"No loopholes?" Sam asked.

"Nope I have to be married in two weeks and stay married the second I think of divorce I lose the monthly payments."

"Damn that's harsh."

"Yeah tell me about it, I think gramps was hitting the bottle there too much at the end."

"Dude respect the dead." Sam snickered.

"Kiss my ass little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One of Jonathan Remington's daughters dad really?" Dean huffed.

"Yes he's worked it to where she can marry you and we get her and her shares of the Remington Inc. which sets us on a higher bar and makes her daddy richer."

"He's selling his daughter, geez what she must look like." Dean groaned.

"I thought that too but then I saw this." John handed Dean an open folder.

Dean stared at the picture in front of him and he was more than impressed with the blue eyed beauty that stared back at him in a bikini and stiletto heels.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"I thought you would approve."

"That I could live with especially…."

John held up his hand. "Son keep the TMI to yourself."

Dean only smirked but kept quiet thinking to himself that those were a pair of legs that he wouldn't mind separating.

"Has she been told about this arrangement?"

"She has been told and she's going through with for the sake of her family's wellbeing but she's not happy about it."

"When do I get to meet my lovely bride?"

"Tonight and you will have already proposed weeks ago and it has already been leaked to the papers that the infamous Dean Winchester has been secretly dating Arandi Remington and things have gotten serious. Dad's lawyers are going to be watching you like a hawk."

Dean wondered how many of his past affairs would laugh at that notion.

"You do realize Dean that she will have to move into your penthouse with you unless you want to buy a house?"

"I love my penthouse and there is plenty of room for her to live there since I do have two bedrooms."

"So already kicking her out of bed?"

"Somehow dad I think that's what she's going to demand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked up at the clock on the wall as he pounded hard into the chick he'd hit on at the gym. He had an hour to get home shower, change, and meet everyone at the restaurant.

He came with a grunt and instantly pulled out and moved away from the woman whose name he couldn't remember.

She moved to kiss him but he side stepped her as he tossed the condom, zipped up, and headed for the door.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat but I've got to meet my fiancé for dinner." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're getting married?" The woman asked incredulously.

"Yeah and well I'm one of those guys that believes in sewing his wild oats." Dean winked at her.

"This would have never happened if I'd known you were cheating." The woman growled.

"That's why I didn't tell you until after." Dean said smugly and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made it with a couple of minutes to spare and was the last to arrive.

The empty chair next to Arandi meant for him and holy fuck she was even more beautiful in person.

He leaned to kiss her cheek and he whispered. "I know we don't know each other at all but reporters are watching and we need to make this good."

She nodded accepting the kiss rather stiffly and sure enough flashes went off all around so Dean sat beside her and took her hand.

Dean met her father's eyes and he could literally see the dollar signs in them and her mother was a close second. Her sister was the only one that looked sad for her.

They ordered and ate, Dean watched her closely but she barely spoke and picked at her food.

"It's not so bad is it?" He asked.

"You and my father's greed have taken away any chance I have of falling in love and having a family. I hope the fucking money is worth it." Arandi hissed and got up from the table.

Dean stared after her and sighed. "I would have settled for a yes or no."

Jonathan angrily went after her and Dean followed not liking the look in his eyes. Maybe he was being greedy but he was used to this lifestyle and he just wanted to live the life. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she played the wife part.

He found Jonathan manhandling his daughter trying to force her to return to the table.

Dean could see that he was causing her pain and he intervened then pulling Arandi toward him. "I think I can handle it from here if you would please let her go." He said sternly.

Jonathan let her go instantly looking at Dean expectantly.

"Give us a moment." Dean continued.

Jonathan rushed away.

Dean could see the hurt in Arandi's eyes that her own father cared more for the mighty green than her.

"I'm sorry Arandi I really am but as I see it you might be better off pretending with me than living with him anymore."

Arandi looked up at him her eyes full of unshed tears. "Everything I know about you is from the newspapers and magazines."

Dean knew most of the stories consisted of his business accomplishments or his flavor of the week. "I get that I'm not your first choice."

"Choice? My only choice in all this madness has been what I fucking ordered off the menu." She hissed trying to brush past him but he pulled her back.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here ok, so I know this is not your idea of romantic but Arandi you just have to play my doting wife, I'm not going to lock you in a dungeon or chain you to a bed, you have your life to yourself besides just being married to me."

"What life Dean I can't find anyone and fall in love when I'm going to be married to you."

"I wish you could understand why I have to do this."

"I understand and you're as selfish and one sided as my father and I hate both of you." She spat.

Dean felt anger surging through him, he was trying to be nice and give her space to get used to this but she didn't have to be hateful.

Seeing the reporters lurking he grabbed her forcefully and pressed her against the wall kissing her breathless.

She didn't fight him because she had seen the reporters too and she didn't want to anger her father anymore, he could get abusive and she was sure that Dean was the same way.

Her stomach ached knowing that Dean had no feelings for her but the amount of money she would earn him, she sighed and was at least grateful that he knew how to kiss.

She'd never been kissed like this and she could only imagine how he kissed someone he loved.

Who was she kidding Dean Winchester wouldn't know love if it bit him on the dick.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. HOLLOW HEARTS

Bad language and sexual content, touch of non-con.

HOLLOW HEARTS

Arandi couldn't believe what her father was doing to her for money. This was like a nightmare, she had to marry this man that she knew only from the news.

He did not have the best reputation and this was going to be her husband.

She had begged her father to not do this to her but he locked her in her room and when she realized that Jade would be in her place if she didn't' go through with it she caved.

The rest of her life was signed off to Dean Winchester a man exactly like her father, thinking only of money, not the lives they were ripping to pieces.

Dean was handsome but so fucking arrogant.

Her life was over no matter that he said that she had freedom to do what she wanted. She was going to be Mrs. Dean Winchester by duress and not a fucking thing she could do about it.

He kissed her breathless and she fought the tears back knowing she had to play the part or else.

She kissed him back and he moaned into her lips and her heart raced as she felt his erection pressing against her.

She was going to hyperventilate and tried to pull free but Dean held her firmly kissing her deeper trying to make a point and she was the one that moaned this time it was too much.

She was only human and had no experience in this department at all since her father ruled her life.

Maybe Dean would let her breathe, she could only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She tasted like cream and strawberries and Dean found it hard to stop kissing her especially when she tried to pull back. Hearing her moan he grinned into her lips with smug satisfaction.

He finally had to stop when his dad cleared his throat.

"Sorry just I haven't seen her in days." He played off so easily.

Jonathan stood glaring at his daughter so she moved closer to Dean leaning into his chest and he looked at her father stressing with nothing but a look that his control over her was over.

Jonathan looked away and Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He knew this was hard for her and he felt just slightly bad but he hoped she knew that he was going to do his best to make it easier for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I do." She whispered to the JP, it was taking everything that she had to not cry.

This was it she was marrying Dean and there was no going back.

He stood smugly in front of her towering over her and she wished that she could feel safe with him.

She had dreamed of meeting the man that would take her away and love her like she was his oxygen and care of nothing else but her.

That was long gone now as Dean leaned to kiss her sealing her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean grinned completely cocky knowing that his life was now back on track and he'd get his monthly payoff for the rest of life and live the life that was meant for him as long as Arandi played her roll.

Arandi stood beside him faking her little heart out and he wished that she could see the silver lining in all this.

He held her close playing the part trying not to flirt with the secretary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the plane on their way to their "honeymoon."

Arandi was freaking out quietly unsure how this was going to go for her because it had been made painfully clear to her that she had to consummate the faux union.

Apparently no one cared that she was unexperienced, had no idea where to even begin and she dreamt of doing this with someone she actually loved.

She guessed that Dean thought that she was blind and stupid as he flirted with just about everything with a pulse and she prayed that she didn't actually have to watch him do anything else.

"It's going to be ok." He suddenly said in her ear making her jump.

"For you maybe." She replied.

"You're going to have a life Arandi maybe not the one you wanted but a life none the less." He lifted her chin so she would meet her eyes.

"If you say so dear." She bit off sarcastically. "I mean I wouldn't expect you to take off too much time from hitting on everything with a pulse."

Dean huffed apparently thinking that he was doing a better job covering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one good thing of the whole plane ride was seeing Arandi's reaction when they deplaned at Waikiki. He could tell by the look on her face that she had never been to a place like this.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like so this is for you." He handed her a small hand bag.

She took it looking into it surprised to find credit cards and bundle of cash.

"We are going sightseeing and I want you to be able to buy whatever you like."

"So that I turn my head while you make fuck dates with every bitch that gives you the look?"

"Arandi you know this is set up and you can do the same."

"No I can't." Her voice caught.

Dean shook his head and took her hand pulling her along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned back against the bathroom stall as the tall blond sucked him off. He was good with this if he wasn't actually fucking someone else it wasn't cheating in his book.

Arandi was off shopping on her own and they were meeting later for dinner.

Dean had driven as far as could from their hotel to find this release because in three days of their honeymoon Arandi had managed to avoid the actual honeymoon part.

It was driving him nuts because Dean needed sex and he needed it often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked along the gorgeous beach breathing the scent and memorizing the scenery all around with many pictures.

So far Dean hadn't pushed her to do anything but she knew she wasn't getting that lucky and her stomach churned.

She was supposed to meet him for dinner but she decided to stand him up and walk the beach as far as she could enjoying the peace before it ended forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked at his watch for the millionth time. She wasn't coming he had figured that out as he drank another shot of Petron.

He had never been stood up in his life and he was beyond pissed, no one especially his wife did this shit to him.

He threw bills on the table and stormed out to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood outside the motel on the beach staring up at where their honeymoon suite was dreading facing him almost tempted to get her own room somewhere else but she knew better, he would find her and even if he didn't her father would become murderous if he didn't get his money.

She took a deep breath and started to walk toward the hotel.

A strong grip on her arm and she was dragged back hard enough to make her gasp in pain.

Dean loomed over her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed and the fury in his eyes made her heart gallop.

"I lost track of time, I…..."

"Don't you fucking dare try to make a fool of me!"

He had been drinking and she should have known he would do that and she knew well enough that a drunk man was impossible to appease.

"Dean please I'm sorry."

"You are my wife Mrs. Winchester." He growled pulling her hard towards him and kissing her angrily.

Arandi gasped at the viciousness of his bruising kiss and the intense grip that he had on her arms.

He put his forehead to hers. "You're mine and you might as well accept it." He grabbed her hand pulling her behind him and she knew she was literally fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one woman had ever denied him and his wife sure as hell wasn't going to be the first.

If there wasn't all these other people around he would have actually thrown her over his shoulder instead he roughly pulled her along.

Alone in the elevator he pressed her hard against the mirrored wall kissing her hotly.

She was trembling and he knew it wasn't from desire but at this moment he didn't care he was so fucking turned on right now and he was getting what he needed to get his money because his grandfather's lawyers would be checking to make sure he had fucked her proper.

Once in the suite he shoved her on the huge bed.

"Dean please stop….please…." She whimpered as he tore her clothes from her body and then pulled off his own.

"You're mine." He growled crawling over her biting into her neck and she gasped pushing against him. "Stop fighting the inevitable." He roared.

She went lax under him and he looked at her face the fear in her eyes as tears spilled.

"Dean please I've…..I'm…." Her eyes wide.

He tried to read her she couldn't be serious there was no way in hell that she was untouched.

"You can't play games with me." He hissed shoving her legs apart with his knee roughly and pinning her hands over her head.

He kissed and bit around her breasts and was impressed with her firm delicious body.

"Please stop…." She sobbed.

"I can't do that." He said licking a strip up her neck. "I'm really sorry." He mumbled and pushed into her as she cried out.

She was so fucking tight and he groaned in pleasure. It had been a long fucking time since he had been able to do this without a condom and fuck as tight as she was it was so good.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that she wasn't lying as he pushed past the resistance and she screamed thrashing against him.

Her first time shouldn't be like this but it was far to fucking late to turn back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She begged him to stop she admitted that she had never done this but he didn't believe her and he was in her opening her wide, he was no small man.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her this wasn't how she wanted her first time to be the unbelievable pain and even worse her body was betraying her and pleasure was thrumming through her replacing the pain as he began to thrust deep into her over and over.

"I'm sorry." He repeated more than once but made the neediest sounds and his moans filled her ears.

She stopped begging him to stop afraid that she would beg for more, how could her body like this but it did and she cried out against her will as the first orgasm ripped through her making her vision hedge white and her ears buzzed. He kept on pounding into her letting her hands go as he got on his knees lifting her legs spreading them wider.

She stared at his face his lust blown eyes and she felt lost, he moaned throwing his head back and thrusting harder and another orgasm took over her body and as hard as she tried to not show the pleasure her eyes rolled and he looked at her with that cocky smug look.

"Still want me to stop?" He said arrogantly.

She didn't want to answer him and he pulled out of her and she bucked up hard as she felt his tongue licking at her.

"Tell me to stop." He was humiliating her.

She never could have hated him more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tried hard to mask the guilt he felt for doing this to her but once he saw and heard that she was enjoying it although against her will he had to rub it in.

He was a fucking sex god and he made sure that she came over and over taunting her.

He did everything that he could think of to get her so prime she would come completely undone.

He couldn't even begin to explain the power that he felt that no one else had ever done this to her, talk about ego fuel and the heat boiling through his entire body building and building until it crashed through him taking him to a point he had never been in his entire life.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cried out with the ecstasy that completely overtook him and he saw stars and fireworks and fucking purple elephants it was so fucking good.

He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath his world rocked thoroughly.

It was then he noticed that she had passed out and he huffed rolling onto his side. If she had felt half as much as he had it was no wonder.

He was out like a light in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean could count on one hand the amount of times that he had slept with the same girl more than once. He had had great sex before but this what had happened with Arandi was just beyond anything he had ever felt so of course he wanted more.

She was still out cold when he turned her on her stomach kissing her shoulder pushing into her and she woke with a startled yelp of pain but not for long once he picked up the right rhythm and he had her mewling in pleasure and fuck this, this right here was fucking addictive and he could fuck her every minute of every day if it always felt like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up again tangled with Arandi and he smiled and stretched, fuck he never stayed in the same bed with anyone he had sex with unless they drugged him and that had happened.

He looked at her face as she slept and pushed up onto one elbow to scan over her nakedness, he really couldn't have done much better than this.

Seeing his marks of possession all over her body was making him rock hard again and he started licking at the bites gently and sensually.

"Dean please I just can't anymore." She begged her voice hoarse and cracked.

"You just lie there and let me do the work." He rasped dipping his tongue to get her going.

She wanted to at least appear that she couldn't stand him touching her and it just made her hate him all the more that he knew how to turn her on in ways she had no idea were possible.

"You don't have to love someone to fuck their brains out and enjoy it." Dean laughed as if reading her mind. "Just fucking enjoy it let go let it fucking feel so good you can't see straight." He flicked his tongue perfectly over her clit and she arched up clawing at the sheets. "You feel too fucking good to be a one timer baby and I'm going to do this often so just let go."

Arandi wanted to tell him to fuck off and walk in front of a freight train but fuck the things he could do with his tongue were making her thinking process nonexistent.

"Does it feel good?" He asked licking her slowly.

"Yes." She gasped knowing she better just go with it before he played dirty.

He still did though licking and nibbling relentlessly until the sheets were a wet mess and so was she.

She was just about to go over when he stopped smiling wickedly and she stared at him wide eyed not knowing what to do, needing that release right the fuck now and he was taunting her again, teasing her but she wasn't going to beg.

"I'm going to shower." He yawned and stretched in no way ashamed of his nakedness.

Yeah and maybe he was the king of dicks but he had the body of Greek god and he fucking knew it. He stood up and stretched again his dick hanging hard and heavy.

He left her there just desperate and if by thought alone it could happen his dick would have fallen off.

He didn't close the bathroom door and he was smiling to himself knowing she was either going to try to finish herself off or come to him.

He had no care, yeah he was horny as all fuck but he'd get relief one way or another.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water on nice and warm. He leaned on one arm against the wall under the spray of water and the other hand he wrapped around his throbbing cock and let out exaggerated moans.

Arandi listened from the bed and couldn't stand it how was it possible to want someone you hated so much.

"You waiting for an engraved invitation." He called out.

She hated herself for how fast she jumped to go to him but like he said this was her fucked up life now so she might as well enjoy what she could.

He smiled knowingly at her when she stood by the shower and he pulled her with him kissing her. This particular shower had a tiled shelf built into the wall and he lifted her easily onto it. She was at the perfect height to where he could spread her legs and eat her without hardly bending over.

She just had to keep from sliding off the wet surface as he quickly brought her close again and stopped again.

"Dean…" She whimpered.

"It's going to be good trust me."

She almost laughed at the incredulous request.

He moved his thumb expertly over her button until she was panting needing fuck she just needed.

He pulled her down far enough to push just the tip into her and he locked eyes with her.

"You better hold on." He warned and thrust completely into her in bruising motion.

He hadn't lied, it was beyond good, the fucking tsunami that tore through her and she could hear herself making ridiculous porn noises.

"Told you." He whispered into her ear setting her down to turn her around so that he could get his turn. "Next." He prodded and went at it like he hadn't even had any at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat staring out at the ocean from the table where she and Dean were having lunch.

She had lost and she didn't know how to accept it.

She looked up at Dean who was staring at her with that smug look.

He had made her come three times in the shower alone.

"Do you have to look like the cat that ate the cream covered canary with mouse on the side?" She inquired.

"You know you're the first woman ever to get me like this. The most times I have ever been with the same woman has been five times and those circumstances were shall we say unique."

"Do I get a medal?" Arandi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should because for a virgin you're kind of fucking awesome in bed." He winked.

Arandi wasn't sure how to process that compliment or was it an insult?

"So, I gathered from you file that you've never had a job." He said motioning to the waitress for more water.

"My father wouldn't let me work, he thought I'd run away ruin his life before he could sell me off." She said looking him in the eye.

"Would you have?"

"It would have been more than tempting but no."

"Why?"

"My sister."

Dean saw the chance to put his foot in the door. "If you could have worked where would you have worked?"

"I love to read so either the library or I really wanted to work at the Book Nook get to know people I had some great ideas I wanted to share with the owner but like I said my dad made sure it never happened."

"I'll get you a job there if you still want it." Dean said coolly.

"You're going to let me work?"

"I told you that I'm not keeping you prisoner Arandi and I meant it, I know this marriage is just a business deal but I want you to be happy in some shape or form."

"Keep my dad away from me and I will win an Oscar for my performance."

"Done." Dean answered instantly. "You will never have to deal with him again, anything else?"

Arandi looked at him gaging him. "My sister, help me get her out so that she never has to go through this and I will do anything you say."

Dean looked at her putting his hand over his mouth in thought.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm asking for something you don't have the power to pull off." She prodded.

Dean smirked. "Honey I have the power to sell the moon to the sun if I see a profit."

"A profit?"

"Arandi you know damn well that your father is not going to let Jade go for free."

"You do this for me and I will get the money for you." Arandi asked hopeful.

"How?"

"My dear dad shouldn't have left me home alone all the time, I got bored and learned a few things about transferring money and such."

"In that case you have a deal." Dean smiled and extended his hand.

Arandi took it and for the first time since this nightmare began she saw hope.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. UNLEASHED

UNLEASHED

Dean watched the spark that lit up in Arandi's eyes and he smiled maybe just maybe they could get through this in one piece. He really didn't want Arandi's dad around anyway because he was just creepy. Honestly who sold their daughter for money?

Dean almost snorted at the contradiction. Who bought a wife from creepy dudes?

"Do I have something on my face?" Arandi asked since Dean had been staring at her and he looked divine in a casual black suit.

"Nah, just taking in your beauty." He grinned and blew her kiss.

Arandi blushed. "You're smooth I'll give you that."

"What else will you give me?" He asked slyly.

"Are you a sex addict?" She grumbled.

"Sex addict, sex god." Dean lifted his hands palms up and made the scale motion.

"If you're ego gets any bigger you'll need your own planet."

Dean's grin only got bigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi let out an undignified squeal as Dean suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her through the penthouse door he had opened with his thumbprint and code.

He carried her over the threshold. "Have to maintain tradition." He smiled.

Arandi wasn't sure what to do with the thrill she felt that Dean could do this so easily.

He set her down just past the door and she couldn't help the slight dropping of her mouth at the huge penthouse that was going to be her home.

"I know it's got the bachelor motif going on so if you want to add a little female touch you can, just don't get too carried away. The kitchen on the other hand you can do whatever you want and your bedroom."

Arandi looked at him. "I get my own bedroom?"

"I figured you would prefer that." Dean sighed.

"Thank you."

"Just you know I like the way you feel under me so….." He wagged his eyebrows.

Arandi felt flushed.

He stepped up to her and leaned into kiss her. "As a matter of fact how about we christen your bed?"

Arandi wanted to protest but she dared not risk Dean back pedaling on their deal. She responded to the kiss and Dean lifted her again and carried her to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi lay on her side on her bed watching Dean sleep. They had christened the bed alright, the kitchen counter, the sofa, the pool table, and back to bed.

She had never known that a man could go like that. She was surprised that pleasing her seemed important to him and please her he did over and over even though she wanted to deny it and hate it.

He was a sight to behold lying in all his glory spread eagle his mouth slightly open as he breathed in sleep and she felt heat again and hated herself.

He was the most beautiful man and she would hope that his heart was more pure and money didn't rule him.

"Root of all evil." She whispered hoping that he didn't turn out to be evil like her dad.

Dean opened his eyes yawned and looked around. "Oh damn sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in your room." He stood up and stretched full on naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body that was for damn sure.

He left her alone, she sighed rolled onto her stomach and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean zipped up his pants with a loud sigh. It had been a long time since he hadn't been able to perform and he was usually stone cold drunk when that happened.

"What the hell?" The big bosomed woman griped.

"What can I say it happens." Dean huffed throwing money at the woman.

"I'm not a hooker."

"Whatever." Dean said coolly and walked back out into the club.

He headed to the bar sitting on a stool and ordered a scotch on the rocks. He sipped at it slowly looking around seeing many faces that he knew many that he didn't and a few that he wanted at the same height as his cock.

He had told Arandi that he played the field but he was super careful and he'd mostly do just blow jobs. She didn't need to know everything. If it had bothered her she had covered it well.

Did he actually want it to bother her?

Admitting the truth to himself he hadn't been able to get it up with the big breasts woman because he was thinking about Arandi.

In all his relations he had never thought of anyone else while having sex.

"Fucking fantastic." He muttered to himself. He slammed his drink back threw money on the bar and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not up for debate Mr. Remington stay away from your daughters." Dean growled.

"You have no say on my other daughter." Jonathan spat.

"I beg to differ, you were so blinded by the money you were getting for Arandi you didn't read the fine print for Jade. You want the twenty five million dollar payout Jade moves out today and you cannot dictate her life."

"I had that contract gone over with a fine tooth comb."

"Apparently not." Dean grinned smugly thinking to himself that Jonathan of all people should know how easy it was to pay people off.

Jonathan looked absolutely livid.

"I'll be civil and throw in another ten million not a dime more." Dean yawned bored. "Deal?"

Jonathan knowing that it was his one chance to make a profit shook Dean's hand greedily.

Dean stared at the man who had just given up both his children without as much as a hesitation.

It was sort of bothersome that Arandi saw them as being alike. He would never sell his children mostly because he never planned on having any but still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched as Arandi and Jade hugged and squealed in happiness. He had gotten her what she wanted so maybe now things would be a bit less tense.

He had had to convince her though that Jade was going to have to live with Sam so that Sam wouldn't have to be forced to marry like he had and Jade would be free.

Arandi had agreed just for the sake of having her sister close by since Sam lived in the penthouse a couple of buildings over and Sam didn't seem quite as over the top as his older brother.

Sam patted his brother on the back. "I like your choice of roommate for me." He sighed.

"Just take care of her and I don't mean like that so that my wife plays nice with me." Dean grumbled.

"I'm not the pervert remember?"

"Liking sex is not being a pervert, trying to have sex with a chicken is being a pervert." Dean grinned.

"I wasn't trying to have sex with that damn chicken." Sam whispered harshly. "I was trying to keep it from becoming soup or nuggets or whatever."

"And sticking it down your pants was a good idea because…..?" Dean snickered.

"I was eight Dean."

Dean began to laugh uncontrollably. "You had a pecker on your pecker."

Even Sam laughed.

Dean got himself under control and looked at Arandi who was smiling and laughing with her sister. He stared at her, happiness looked good on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was happy for the first time since marrying Dean, he had come through for her and Jade was free and happy now Arandi would endure whatever she had to for that sake.

So there she was riding in the Dean's oversized truck which he called his baby going who knew where.

He parked the truck downtown pulling her after him and leading her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the Book Nook." Dean answered.

"It's closed now."

"No I made sure it stayed open for us."

"Why are we going now?"

"I have a surprise for you." He grinned kissing her on the cheek.

They reached the store and Dean opened the door for her and they walked in to the store which seemed to have no people there.

"Hello?" Arandi called out and got no answer. "Why would the owner leave it unlocked with no one here?" She whispered.

"I don't know why did you leave it unlocked?" Dean said coolly.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean lifted a file folder off the counter by them and handed it to her. "I couldn't get you a job here so I just bought it for you." He said as if it was and every day occurrence.

"You bought me the Book Nook?" Arandi said in a whisper.

"Yeah so now you have somewhere to be beside home alone all day while I'm at work and," he lifted another folder, "this is the contractor that I contacted for you and all you have to do is lay out your ideas for me and I will pass them on to him and by the end of the month you can have your grand reopening."

Arandi tried to swallow the lump in her throat, in less than twenty four hours Dean had done two wonderful things for her and she wasn't sure how to take it. "Why are you doing this?"

Dean reached to caress her face gently. "You're my wife and I don't want you to have to fake happiness all the time."

There was silence between them for a few minutes as they stared into each other's eyes. Dean snapped out of it first.

"So tell me what you want to do to the place."

Arandi started babbling excitedly about adding a coffee shop and Wi-Fi for people to hang out on their laptops.

Dean smiled and took notes.

Arandi looked at him. "What do you think?" She asked quietly.

"It sounds great you'll definitely turn a profit." Dean said.

"Since you're a business man give me some insight."

Dean looked surprised but then he walked around the store seeing her ideas in his mind's eye and he told her what he thought about adding lighting and over stuffed seats for people to sit and browse an area for printing machines and a play room for kids to play while their parents shopped.

Arandi smiled and listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Book Nook they had gone to dinner and Arandi had not had to fake anything as they ate and went over more ideas.

"Your ideas are great should I set a percentage aside for you?"

"The store is yours Arandi every cent is yours no strings attached." He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Arandi whispered.

"I'm sorry you can't trust me." He said and got up and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had gotten back to the penthouse Dean had gone straight to his room and closed the door.

He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling feeling strange after taking a shower and getting into bed in just his boxers.

He was horny as all hell but he didn't feel like going out after having a nice time with Arandi and he didn't want her to think he had done all this just to get her in bed.

His right hand was looking better and better until he heard a soft knock on his door. He got up to unlock it and Arandi was standing there in shorts and a tank top.

"Arandi you don't…" He started.

She kissed him quiet and he moaned softly, her coming to him turned him inside out in three seconds flat.

He felt her hands slip his boxers off and then she shoved him back on the bed and he laughed when he bounced and choked as he watched her pull off her clothes sensually.

He sure wasn't having trouble getting hard now, his dick at complete leaking attention as she crawled over him leading his cock to slide into her.

She rode him with passion he thought was more beautiful than anything he'd seen in her and he gasped arching at the intensity of the feelings she was grinding out of him.

She fell apart above him and screaming her name he went over right after and no one did that to him, no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had thought it the only way to thank him for everything that he done for her so she went to him and fucked him senseless for once. He had enjoyed it the way he had thrashed around and come undone so beautifully calling her name.

She would die before admitting it out loud but doing that to him having that power over him pulling those sounds from him, fuck it had been intoxicating.

That was why she couldn't figure out why he had turned his back to her without a word so she had gone back to her own room.

He had been gone the next morning before she got up to start the work on her store and the contractor had shown up with Dean already having told him everything she wanted.

He didn't come over at all and he had said that he would and it shouldn't bother her, hell if she had known that taking control of the bed action would have kept him away she would have been all over him a long time ago.

Now she wasn't so sure she liked it at all.

After fretting over it she decided to check up on him especially when the contractor wanted a check for materials.

She stood outside his office with tears stinging her eyes seeing Dean leaning back against the wall while another woman touched him.

She tried to back out and run but his eyes caught hers and he pushed the woman away hard enough to make her fall on her ass.

"Arandi!" He called as she ran. "Fuck Arandi come on!"

She ran down the stairs and made it outside trying to make it to her car before he caught up with her not sure what she was going to do. She always knew that Dean would not be faithful to her, seeing it for herself shouldn't bother her so much but it did especially the way he had reacted to her last night.

"Arandi stop." Dean yelled from the building door. "Watch out!"

She hadn't been paying attention and she heard the loud horn and the screech of brakes before a solid painful impact knocked her into oblivion.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. IS THIS THAT RABBIT HOLE?

IS THIS THAT RABBIT HOLE?

Arandi opened her eyes finding herself in her room at the penthouse. She made to move but gasped as pain pulsed through her body.

"Stay still and rest." She heard Dean's voice and she remembered what had happened.

"Did I get hit by a car?" She asked.

"You got hit by a Sammy which is probably the equivalent." Dean sighed standing now where she could see him.

"I didn't mean to react like that it's just that since I could see you anyone could and the image of people thinking I'm such an idiot wife upset me." Arandi lied.

"I shouldn't have let that happen and you're right out where anyone can see like that isn't good, I wasn't thinking." Dean said easily, Arandi didn't need to know that he had been on the verge of stopping it anyway because after what had happened last night it wasn't even close to turning him on.

Arandi winced trying to get comfortable.

"I'll bring you some soup and crackers." He said and left the room.

Arandi sighed and stared at the ceiling fuck her life was screwed up. She had gotten jealous for a man she thought she hated, now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had managed to avoid each other for the most part now that Arandi had her store to keep her busy. He would have to be there for the opening but for the most part he just wanted time to get past the moment she had fucked him cross eyed and made him scream.

That had been a blow to his over inflated ego, he was the man, he was always in control, he wasn't supposed to let any woman turn him to pile of quivering heated flesh like that and fuck here he was sitting with a rock hard cock just at the thought.

He had to take care of that. He dressed to kill and headed to the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew that Dean spent a lot of time at clubs and she knew why. As much as she wanted to find someone to fall in love with once, now she just wanted to live her life and enjoy her store.

She hated herself for wanting Dean to want her again so she had a little test in mind, dressing to the nines and going to the same club she knew Dean would be at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was hard and horny as he pinned the blond to the wall in the darkness of the clubs many nooks, he hadn't kissed her and he just planned on a fuck and run and life would go on.

That was the plan anyway until the blond was shoving him away. "My name's not Arandi you fucking dick." She stormed away.

Dean leaned back against the wall letting his head fall back with a small thud hoping the slight sting of pain would fucking bring him to his senses. Seconds from getting what he needed he had called Arandi's name and just what the fuck was he supposed to do with that?

"Fuck this shit." He groaned heading back to the bar to start over but the sight that caught his eyes made his blood rush and oh hell the fuck no.

Arandi was standing at the bar sipping on a Long Island iced tea with a tall blue eyed guy and if he got any closer he'd be wearing her.

The dress she was wearing had half the nimrods there gawking.

Dean saw red as he pushed his way towards them grabbing Arandi by the arm and yanking her towards him.

"Dean what are you doing?" Arandi asked wincing at the strong hold on her arm.

"You're my wife last time I fucking checked!" Dean growled moving to take her out of the club.

Arandi's would be suitor threw a punch connecting solid with Dean's jaw. Dean stumbled back but didn't fall and he flew at the man and they fought punch to punch.

Arandi watched stunned and didn't know whether or not to interfere. She had never seen Dean so pissed and he had the upper hand in seconds taking the man down with an upper cut that literally lifted him off his feet.

Dean threw money at the bartender a silent acknowledgement for her to cover his ass and he pulled Arandi forcefully out of the club.

"Dean you're one that said we both had our freedom to do this." Arandi said trying to keep up with his pace without falling.

"I changed my mind so fucking sue me." He growled.

"I don't understand." Arandi pushed.

Dean stopped walking and turned to her. "I've been around the block Arandi more than once but you…..I was your first and I wish that I had made it more special for you and I'm sorry for that but I don't want anybody else to taint you, I want to be the only one that kisses you and makes you moan so fucking sweet." Dean crashed his lips with hers and pulled back only when they needed air. He put his forehead to hers. "I don't want anyone else touching you, end of story." With that he pulled her to the his car leaving hers to pick up later and they headed home.

Both of them stunned at the revelation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck oh yeah fuck that's oh my god." Dean moaned loudly as he slammed into Arandi. He had no idea what it was about her that made him come apart so fucking intensely but he was done fighting it and just going to enjoy it and make her enjoy it too.

They had been at it for hours since leaving the club, he had marked her all over her deliciously hot body and for the first time in years he had allowed himself to be marked and fuck if it didn't feel good.

There was no one to get mad at him for calling out her name now and he had too because it was her that made him come so hard he had to grit his teeth through the intensity, it was her that got him hard again minutes later with just kisses and soft moans, it was her that had him all kinds of upside down and inside out.

He didn't like to cuddle yet here he was with her breathing softly against his neck where he had her in his arms afterward and he slept better than he had in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean finished up work and headed home. He sighed heavily because he had been doing that for a couple of weeks now, heading straight home after work eating dinner that Arandi cooked watching TV with her or they would go out to eat.

He was being a husband and it was freaking him out and he wasn't sure that he could handle it much longer, this wasn't him. Dean Winchester played the field and enjoyed the notches on his belt, he didn't like one bit that Arandi seemed to be in control even though she wasn't, really she wasn't.

He didn't know what to do but he was going to think of something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening of Arandi's store went off without a hitch and the place was packed.

Dean smiled at how happy Arandi seemed to be and he stayed with her through the day just to make sure she could handle the business take of course.

They celebrated on her desk in her office after the store closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat in the restaurant watching Arandi work her charm on his clients. A deal that he hadn't been so certain he could close was now his thanks to his lovely wife.

He bought her flowers and a diamond necklace.

She had smiled and kissed him and those kisses were the best reward for him yet it still angered him that he craved them.

He found himself more often than not waking up with her in his arms and the Dean Winchester that he was sure he would be for his entire life was slowly being stripped away and he was helpless to change it.

He'd lost count of how many times he tried to cheat and his body wouldn't cooperate.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Sounds to me like you are in love." His dad snickered when he listened to his son's grievances.

"The hell you say." Dean growled. "She hates me why would I fall in love with her."

"Someone who hates you wouldn't be so helpful." John pointed out.

"I did some things for her so she's being civil." Dean sighed.

John smiled slyly. "So what you're saying is that if she was really nice to you because she wanted to be you'd be worse now?"

"Oh fuck." Dean groaned at the realization.

John only laughed seeing his son's so called dilemma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat at a booth at the club with his brother mulling things over in his mind.

"Dean you are really freaking me out here. We have been here over an hour and you haven't hit on one single chick or married one for that matter." Sam grinned.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Dean said slamming back his drink.

"That's never stopped you before."

"It's Arandi Sam I think she used voodoo on me and I can't get it up with anyone but her and if I do manage to get it up I'm calling her name which tends to piss off other women you know?"

"Holy fuck, I never thought I'd live to see the day that my big brother would cave for a woman."

"I'm not caving bitch." Dean said angrily.

Sam lifted his hands in defense, his brother was shorter than him and less stocky but he could still kick his ass royally especially when he was pissed. "Calm down jerk I'm just messing with you."

"Well Dean Winchester where have you been hiding?" A velvety female voice cut in.

"Tiffany I've been working you know a job." Dean smirked at Sam. He didn't even need to move to get laid.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll be taking my leave now." He got up and left as Tiffany moved into the booth with Dean and into his space.

He sighed instinctively spreading his legs and Tiffany took the sign working her hand over his crotch.

He let his head fall back as the pleasant heat started low and….

"Who the fuck is Arandi?" Tiffany asked pulling back angrily.

"My wife." Dean said honestly rubbing his hand over the back of his neck the heat long gone.

"You're calling your wife's name while I try to get you off?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah I guess you don't have what it takes anymore Tiff so just you know go away." Dean growled taking his frustration out on her.

"You son of a bitch." Tiffany hollered slapping him.

Dean stood up to his full height and shoved her back. "Don't fucking push your luck skank."

Tiffany grinned at him. "You fucked with the wrong bitch playboy."

"Yeah tell it to my uninterested cock." Dean said as he pushed past her.

He got to the bar and ordered another drink, he rolled his eyes when he realized that Tiffany had followed him.

"You're not very bright are you?"

She grabbed his chin yanking his head up to make him look at her placing her other hand on the bar behind him. "Men like you are a dime a dozen I can find you anywhere."

"Isn't that like a line from a Loretta Lynn song?" Dean huffed yanking himself free and pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here you go find yourself a hundred and twenty bad boys like me."

Tiffany walked away grinning.

"Whatever in the hell did I see in that chick?" Dean muttered to himself slamming his drink back.

He paid his tab and walked out the door.

He was horny and buzzing and only one person could take care of him now. He headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck that last drink was a doozy." Dean slurred as he made his way to the elevator to go up to the penthouse.

He had been fine on the ride home but once in the building things started tilting and swaying and his stomach was protesting.

He was ready for Arandi though oh yeah he was going to fuck her till the sun came up and he was hoarse from calling her name.

A sharp pain cut through his stomach making him gasp. "What the fuck?" He moaned and stumbled out of the elevator trying to get to his door. He had to stay close to the wall to keep from falling.

Another stabbing pain cut him to his knees. "Fuck, Arandi….." He tried to call out to her but his voice wouldn't work right.

He pulled himself to his feet and as fast as he could he typed in the code and slid his print falling hard just as the door swung open.

Dean curled up, the pain cutting through him viciously and he couldn't breathe. "Arandi…." He pushed out and began to cough.

Finally he heard Arandi open the door to her room. "Dean what's the matter are you drunk?"

"Arandi fuck something's wrong, my stomach it feels like I swallowed shards of glass." He coughed and tasted the coppery taste of blood seeping through his mouth. "I can't breathe…fuck Arandi…."

Arandi sat on the floor lifting his head onto her lap. "Dean oh my God I need to call 911, just hold on ok?"

He couldn't answer her thrashing as another stab of agony ripped through him, everything blurring and falling away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. WHIRLWIND

WHIRLWIND

"According to the doctor Dean was poisoned." John said.

"Who would poison him?" Arandi asked without thinking.

"Tiffany Brandus." Sam interjected. "She hit on him tonight and he rejected her."

"Dean rejected a woman." John asked in shock before realizing Arandi was right there. "I…um…"

"I'm married to him you don't have to explain a thing." Arandi sighed. "How is he now?"

"He's being kept overnight for observation, the blood from the mouth was just some stomach lining damage which thankfully wasn't as serious as it sounds after the stomach pump he's going to feel like shit when he goes home." John looked at Arandi sympathetically.

"I'm just glad that he's going to be ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is he throwing up still doctor I don't understand?" Dean heard Arandi's voice.

His stomach felt as if he eaten lava while being trampled by Clydesdales inside a wood chipper.

"Yes I'm giving him the medicine you prescribed do you think I would be calling you otherwise." Arandi snapped.

"Arandi…I'm…." Dean groaned trying to roll because he was about to spew again.

Arandi turned him gently and rubbed his back through the onslaught.

"I can't do this anymore…" He begged his body on fire.

"You seemed to have picked up a virus while you were in the hospital." Arandi said softly cleaning his face with a cool wash cloth.

"Please just let me die." He moaned as his stomach rolled in agonizing spasms.

"As tempting as that might be I can't do that." Arandi huffed.

"You really want me dead?" Dean asked in feverish wide eyed sadness, his eyes liquid green pools.

"Dean no matter how mad I get at you I don't want you dead, ok?"

"I don't like it when you're mad or sad just glad." He murmured his eyes slipping closed.

"Get some rest puke boy."

"You're evil." Dean slurred curling up on his side and pulling her close. "Please stay with me."

"I'm right here Dean performing my wifely duties."

Dean forced his eyes open. "Is that the only reason you're here with me?"

"No I'm taking care of you because I want to."

"Thank you." He whispered before drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you do you do when someone takes care of you while you're sick and cleans up your puke and gets no sleep because you're a blithering idiot when you have a fever?

Dean laid in bed wondering this, hearing Arandi soft sleeping sounds. She had apparently crashed from exhaustion.

She wasn't supposed to be nice to him or help him get better, she should hate him for being married to him when she didn't want to be and why was he freaking out.

Was this a trick? Was she trying to drive him nuts?

He could play games too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi fuck what do you want me to say I fucking forgot and I'm sorry." Dean hissed.

He was supposed to have met with Arandi to go over negotiations to open another Book Nook across town. Instead he had gone to a club and gotten drunk just to prove he was still Dean Winchester so he really didn't like her voice being so loud right now.

"I should have known you wouldn't be there since it wouldn't benefit you." Arandi snapped.

"Arandi just fucking drop it ok."

Arandi stormed off into her room and slammed the door.

Dean was about to head to his room when he heard her phone sounding for an incoming text on the bar next to him.

Glancing at the screen his insides flipped. Who the fuck was Brad?

He rushed to her door. "Who the fuck is Brad?" He yelled through the door as he started scanning over the messages and when he got further and read 'I had a great time at dinner' he was kicking the door in without a second thought.

Arandi was his wife and no mother fucker was allowed to touch her.

Arandi stood staring at him in shock. "You were supposed to be there remember."

"So I wasn't there and you just decided to give him a great time?"

"It's not like that Dean besides why else would you miss this meeting if you weren't off fucking around." She turned to walk away.

Dean grabbed her arm spun her around and shoved her into the wall with enough force to knock a painting off. "I wasn't fucking around even though I wanted to but I haven't been able to too because you…" He growled kissing her neck. "All I fucking want is you." He cupped her ass lifting her towards him.

Arandi heart pounded loud, was he telling her the truth or was it just drunk speak.

Another message sounded and Dean growled hitting to dial the number texting. When he heard the man's voice he growled again. "I would appreciate if you stopped texting my wife especially when I'm trying to concentrate on making her come until her eyes roll back for a week."

Arandi gasped turning a crimson red that Dean was saying this to a man she barely knew and there went the other Book Nook.

"Right sweetheart." Dean asked her and bit her breast making her cry out. "See." Dean snickered into the phone and hung up.

"You're drunk, go to bed." She whispered totally humiliated.

"You don't fucking tell me what to do." He yelled in her face.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she moved past him heading to the kitchen.

He stumbled behind her pulling at her clothes and roughly grabbing at her.

"Dean please stop you're hurting me."

"What the fuck have you done to me that I can't stop thinking about you?" He yelled. "I want you out just get the fuck out, I can't take this shit!"

"Dean you can't….."

"I can't what?! Just shut the fuck up just fuck." Dean picked her up and took her to the bed and yanked her shorts aside he pulled himself free of his jeans and shoved his iron hard cock into her unceremoniously as she cried out at the sudden and painful intrusion. He was relentless holding her down until he filled her with his release. "I can and will do whatever the fuck I want when I want!"

Arandi stood up her eyes wide and full of tears, she didn't say another word as she pulled her clothes back into place.

Dean watched her, her lip was split and her nose was bleeding, he couldn't remember doing that. He reached toward her but she backed up afraid.

He didn't want her to be afraid, he wanted her to be happy. "Arandi I'm fucked up please…" 'I love you can't you see I love you.'

Arandi only backed up further and stopped wrapping her arms around her torso as if she was cold.

"I thought you were different." She whispered and winced. "I thought….."

"Arandi I think I'm in…." He began but Arandi looked pale. "Arandi I'm sorry what's wrong? I don't want to hurt you but you make me feel so fucking confused!"

"Leave me alone Dean please." She turned to walk away but a stabbing pain cut her short and she doubled over.

"Arandi!" Dean grabbed her to keep her from falling. What the hell had he done now? Why did he hurt her when all she did was put up with his crap and take care of him?

Arandi cried out in pain and fell against him and he held on to her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. HOW DO YOU BREAK A BROKEN HEART?

HOW DO YOU BREAK A BROKEN HEART?

"I want the divorce papers drawn ASAP." Dean said to his father.

"You realize you'll lose billions of dollars son?"

"Arandi's life and feelings matter more dad, I can't believe I did this to her in the first place. She deserves a better life someone that really loves her."

"I thought that's why you opened your eyes Dean because you fell in love with her."

Dean glared at his father. "You're not supposed to hurt someone you love, you're not supposed to put them in the hospital."

"So you're giving up millions because you don't love her?" John asked in confusion.

"I can become my own millionaire dad, I have the knowhow and I haven't been spending like crazy so I'll be fine."

"Alright son if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He was sure that he didn't want to hurt Arandi anymore than he already had, she deserved better than this, than him.

It angered him that he been forced to do this to another human and he couldn't believe that he had gone along with it just for money.

Arandi had been right, he was evil but not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi looked around the apartment one last time making sure that she had not left a single thing important behind.

Dean had filed for divorce and she hadn't seen him since the night she had collapsed.

He had looked so worried and full of regret and had stayed close until the doctor arrived. He had only stayed long enough to hear that she was going to be fine and didn't stay for the rest.

She would never know what he had been about to say that night and now she would probably never see him.

Tears spilled down her face as she put the photo album he had had made of them to make their marriage more realistic to company into her messenger bag.

Somehow it meant something to her now and she knew he would probably have it destroyed.

She should be happy that she had her freedom but instead all she could think was that Dean would rather give up billions of dollars than to be with her another day and it made her feel like such an unwanted loser.

No one was going to want her now and she was truly fucked and on her own.

Thankfully the store made good money and she had the backup money that she had taken from her dad. Dean was giving her a more than sufficient settlement and had even signed up his own alimony allotment which she could easily live off on that alone.

He was doing what he could to get rid of her fast.

She had recalled that Dean had never collected the money for getting Jade out for her so she left a note on the bar for him to please take it out of what he intended to give her.

She knew Dean was smart and had a business mind like no other she had ever seen. He would never have to worry about money but he would have to work for it and not get it handed to him.

She never meant to feel anything for him and whether she liked it or not he was a part of her life for all time.

She took a deep breath and closed the penthouse doors heading to her own place above the bookstore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat at the bar of his home staring at the note Arandi had left behind. He had not intentions of doing what she asked that money was hers, the only way he knew to make up for the things he had put her through.

He wanted her to live in peace and find that love she wanted to so much. He had put in the clause himself that even if Arandi remarried that she would still get the money for herself to never have to depend on another male.

He set the note aside and walked around the living area trying to feel better that he was now a bachelor again.

Only he felt nothing but an empty sadness.

"So you find out you're in love with someone and kick them out of your life?" Dean said out loud to himself. "You're a real piece of work Winchester."

He couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with her no matter how hard he tried that was why giving up all the money to make her happy was worth it. So he had to work a little harder so be it.

Arandi's happiness would merit it all.

Jade stormed through the front door with Sam at her heels and Dean wondered how the hell she had gotten in.

"What kind of fucking monster are you?" Jade yelled in his face. "My sister knew that you didn't want kids and she was terrified what you were going to do when she told you she was pregnant but kicking her out and divorcing her really?"

Dean grabbed the wall when his knees buckled. "What are talking about, she never told me she was pregnant."

Jade looked surprised. "You were supposed to have dinner and she was going to tell you."

The dinner that he hadn't bothered showing up for. "Oh fuck." Dean moaned. "I was trying to give her back her freedom Jade, I had no idea."

"Yeah Dean so put yourself in her place and how would you read the situation?" Jade glared at him.

Dean knew Arandi would think that he hated her enough to give up millions not that he was trying to make her happy and why the fuck hadn't he realized that in the first place.

"I have to see her." He said heading for the door only suddenly the pregnancy part of the conversation sank in at that moment and thankfully the wall of Sam was there to keep him vertical. "I'm going to be a dad." Dean whispered.

"Dear God in heaven the world must be coming to an end." Sam chuckled.

"Shut up bitch." Dean growled and he smiled. "I'm fucking going to be a dad man."

Something he thought he would never want to deal with in his entire life was suddenly the most beautiful concept in the world. He could picture himself at sports events or recitals with Arandi at his side, family vacations and birthdays.

Arandi had changed everything about his heart and he had to get her back, he had to because she was the love of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi's phone was going off for the tenth time and she wasn't sure why Dean was calling her now. She wasn't sure she could talk to him without breaking down.

She was walking back to her apartment with her dinner. Her phone sounded again but this time it was her sister. Now her heart raced what was so urgent.

"Hello."

"Arandi I'm sorry I thought he knew." Jade replied.

"You told him I was pregnant?" Arandi groaned.

"Yes and believe it or not he was happy about it and he wants to see you."

"I don't want him to take me back because I'm pregnant."

"He wanted you to be happy that's why he filed for divorce he was trying to give you your freedom." Jade explained.

"What?"

"He fell in love with you and wanted you to be happy." Jade repeated.

"He loves me?" Arandi whispered. That was what he had been trying to tell her.

"Oh yeah you should have seen his face." Jade chuckled.

"You're pregnant." A voice said behind Arandi causing her to startle and drop her phone.

"What are you doing here?" Arandi gasped seeing her father standing there.

"I heard about your divorce." Jonathan snickered.

Arandi's blood ran cold, her dear father was going to try to make more money off of her.

"I'm free now."

"That's where you're wrong, with you off of Winchester's arm I can make a profit off of you and your sister pregnant or not." Jonathan said as he pulled the gun from his pocket.

"You leave Jade out of this." Arandi hissed.

"Arandi isn't going anywhere with you." Dean's voice boomed.

Jonathan spun to face Dean. "Your divorce says different."

"Again you didn't read the fine print I'm surprised you ever made a cent in your business." Dean sighed motioning for Arandi to move away.

Jonathan cocked the gun and turned back to Arandi. "You want her so bad then I want another twenty five million or I can get rid of her for both of our sakes. You divorced her for a reason."

"I divorced her because I love her and want her to be happy." Dean looked Arandi in the eye.

Jonathan chuckled cynically. "What a load of BS."

"If you hurt her you will die." Dean stepped forward.

Jonathan turned the gun to him. "Don't let your cockiness get you killed."

Dean stared him down.

Jonathan smiled wickedly. "And you don't tell me what to do." He turned and fired at Arandi.

"No!" Dean yelled moving forward as he watched Arandi crumple.

Jonathan spun to shoot at Dean but Dean was on him yanking the gun up as it fired twice.

Dean furiously yanked Jonathan's head back snapping his neck and he slipped to the ground dead.

Dean moved toward Arandi lifting her to lie back against him. "Hang on baby I'm right here just hang on." He pleaded.

"Our baby?" She whispered and groaned as Dean put pressure on the wound.

"You're both going to be fine you just have to hold on." Dean held her as she shivered.

"Arandi!" Jade screamed. Having heard everything over the phone she had called 911 and rushed over with Sam.

"Dean I'm sorry." Arandi whispered.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, I fought it, I fought it hard but I have loved you from the moment my lips touched yours and I'm the one that is sorry for all the pain I've put you through, physically and mentally."

Arandi's eyes moved to his. "I love you too Dean." She said barely audible.

"Arandi please." Dean held her tighter.

She sighed out a breath and didn't take another one, Dean's vision blurred with tears and his chest tightened in agony.

Paramedics suddenly there pulled her away from him and Sam was pulling him to his feet.

"You have to save my wife." He pleaded with the nearest paramedic.

He leaned against Sam his own legs weak and his knees began to buckle.

"Dean?" Sam called pulling his brother up gasping when his hands came back bloody.

"Sammy if she's dead just let me die." Dean breathed as his eyes rolled.

"Help me my brother's been shot!" Sam yelled in panic.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. THE ART OF FALLING

The final chapter.

THE ART OF FALLING

Dean gasped as his eyes flew open. He struggled to sit up pain slamming through him blurring his vision.

"Calm down Dean." Sam said pushing him back gently.

"Arandi the baby?" Dean rasped.

Sam teary eyed as he took Dean's hand. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Dean heard nothing else letting go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should be lying down Dean." Sam said for the fifth time as Dean shuffled painfully down the hall.

"She needs me." Dean responded stubbornly. He had been on the move since finding out Arandi was alive but had lost the baby.

"Yeah you fucking mule she needs you to take care of yourself." Sam huffed.

"This is all my fault our baby…." He couldn't finish the words as his breath caught at the pain of the thought.

"Take care of her Dean just take care of her."

Dean entered Arandi's room and padded softly to her side taking her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she began to cry. "My baby."

Dean heart clenched in his chest. "I'm sorry Arandi so, so sorry."

Arandi cried with heartbroken sobs and Dean held her tight no matter the pain of being shot, it didn't compare to the agony of their loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Well Mrs. Winchester who knew that you would turn out to be the savvy business woman that you are today?" Dean grinned pulling his wife into a kiss.

They had had a real wedding a couple of months after the incident. Now they were preparing for the grand opening of the third Book Nook.

"I learned it all from my handsome husband." She grinned back.

Dean lifted her onto the counter taking her hands in his and sighed. "Did you ever believe that we would be here?"

"The second you told me that you had fallen in love with me I knew nothing would get in our way." Arandi said lovingly. "Amazing since the way we began."

"I do love you." He kissed into her lips.

"I think you're just trying to get under my dress." Arandi sighed in mock frustration.

"Is it working?" Dean smiled and wagged his eyebrows.

"You like making love to beached whales?"

"Don't tell anyone but it's one of my kinks." He chuckled lovingly.

"Agreeing that your wife is a beached whale may be painful to your nether regions." Arandi warned.

"Baby you're beautiful carrying my babies." He sighed again kissing her belly.

They had tried to get pregnant right after getting married and had succeeded with twins.

"Besides you're barely showing."

"Ass kissing, nice." Arandi giggled.

"Is that working? Or maybe I can make a craving run for you. Beef jerky and chocolate milk? Strawberry ice cream with tobasco? How about apple slices with mayonnaise?"

"You're making me hungry." Arandi groaned. "But I think I want something else in my mouth." She purred seductively as she kissed him hotly.

Dean moaned into her kisses instantly hard, he pulled her off the counter. "We have three hours before opening." He said hopeful.

"Well then I'll have time to lick and suck and if you play nice I'll even…." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Dean did a full body shudder and gripped the counter to steady himself and calm down. "Fuck baby you're amazing."

Arandi began to saunter away and stopped and turned. "You coming?"

"Right here in my pants if you don't stop looking at me like that." He groaned.

"Oh but then the fun of getting you hard again." She smiled slyly and stepped up to him running her hands firmly over his erection.

"Arandi fuck please…oh you're fucking evil….stop…oh hell no don't stop right there…..fuck, fuck, fuck…right there." Dean's head fell back, his eyes half mast, his mouth caught on her name and moan mixed as one.

She smiled staring into his eyes as he came undone in her hand.

His head dropped to her shoulder. "What's my name again?" He murmured.

"Maybe I can help you remember when you make me scream it out when you…." She whispered in his ear again.

"Fucking A Arandi do you ever want to make it to the opening?" He moaned as his dick twitched in interest. "Now I'm all a sticky mess."

"I'll clean you up when we get home, with my tongue." She batted her eyelashes and pulled him toward the door and stopped to see a smiling couple who had apparently witnessed their exchange.

Dean couldn't stop laughing at Arandi's flushed face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean yawned big leaning back watching Arandi work her magic with the customers and employees.

He was tired but it was a good tired, hell a fucking very good tired. He smiled wistfully. She had rocked his world within an inch of unconsciousness and he had loved every moment of it and wanted a repeat performance the second he got her alone again.

He squirmed in his suit.

He watched Sam kiss Jade before she joined her sister and he smiled, his brother had found love in unexpected places too.

Sam walked to him smiling brightly, his dimples in full force. "You too huh?" He laughed.

"What the Remington Kama sutra super mega advanced edition? Hell the fuck yeah I literally had to bang my head against the wall to get my eyes right again." Dean bragged.

"I thought your legs looked a little extra bowed." Sam snickered.

They fondly watched the women that had completely changed their concept of living and had made them forget all other women existed.

Dean had made himself sick a few time thinking about the way he had treated Arandi when they first came together and he tried every day to make up for it.

The loss of their first child had been devastating for both of them, the grief that he had felt had surprised him more than anything.

He had laid in bed many nights wondering what that child would have looked like, what she would have grown up to be because he and Arandi were sure that it had been a girl.

He felt the pang of her loss even now.

"So do you still think grandfather was a crazy alcoholic?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed. "The old man got rich for a reason but how could he have known that Arandi and I would fall in love?"

"I don't know Dean but isn't amazing how his plan brought all the happiness in the world we thought we already had, not to mention the money."

Arandi smiled at Dean then and he sighed. "I'd give up every cent if it meant seeing that smile forever."

"But you don't have to give up any cents do you lover boys." John said appearing in between them and tossing an arm over each of their shoulders. "You are set for life and unbelievably happy and loved."

"You think mom would approve?" Sam asked.

John smiled fondly. "Yeah I think she would. By the way did you two hear about what happened to Tiffany?"

Both of them had no idea.

"Apparently she got a dose of her own medicine and she is scared that she's not safe and is planning on leaving town as soon as she's well. According to rumors a beautiful raven haired blue eyed vixen did her in."

They all turned to stare at Arandi. Dean felt a chill of pure unadulterated love thrum through him. His lady had defended him and fuck if that wasn't hot.

Dean noticed then that Arandi was leaning against the counter and he rushed to her. "Arandi baby are you ok?"

"Just tired my love, I think I over did it today."

"Well then we're leaving and I'm taking you home you're employees, Jade and Sam can handle the work here."

Arandi didn't argue one bit she was at her limit.

"I want you to take a warm bubble bath while I make you some hot tea and a snack then I'm going to massage your feet and your back and tell my boys a bed time story."

Arandi caressed his face lovingly as he ran his hands over her belly. "Don't you think you should wait until they are actually here?"

"No I want to tell them the story of how their mom stole their father's heart and made him a real man. I want them to hear the story of how he fell so madly in love everything else ceased to exist, and I want them to hear how their dad woke up to finally live the dream he was blessed with."

Arandi eyes brimmed with tears. "Well then we better get going because I can't wait to hear the story too."

Dean sighed kissing his love deeply and taking her hand they walked out to start the next phase of the dream they had awakened too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short but hopefully sweet enough to please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
